Benutzer:Double-luigi-star
Hi.Ich bin Double-luigi-Star. Ich wohne in Nord-Hessen.Ich bin seit 2013 im Wiki. Mein erstes Mario Game ---- Mein erstes Mario Game war auch gleichzeitig dass erste Game was ich gezockt hab. Mein Vater fand auf einem Basar eine N64 und hat sie mir gekauft. Spiele dabei waren:Pokémon Stadium,Pokémon Stadium2,Fifa99,Super Mario 64,Mario Kart 64,ein Autorenn und ein Motorrad Game und so ein Star Wars Game. Ich glaub der Gameboy Advance SP war auch dabei mit ein paar Spielen. Ich wollte sofort Mario Kart 64 spielen (weiß nicht mehr warum). Anfangs dachte ich,man muss mit dem Steuerkreuz lenken :D. Doch am selben Abend hab ich herausgefunden,dass man mit dem anderen Teil lenken muss. Meine Konsolen ---- N64 mit 3 Controller und Expansion Pak, GBA SP (L-Taste kaputt), GBA mit Link-Kabel(von nem Freund bekommen), Nintendo DS (R-Taste kaputt,weil meine Schwester ihn fallen gelassen hat), Nintendo Wii mit 2Wii-Fernbedienungen(gehört meiner Schwester) und Nintendo 3DS R-Taste was weiß ich wie das kaputt gegangen ist. Meine Games ---- GB-Games Super Mario Land, Mario Kart:Super Circuit(speichert nicht), Pokémon Blau, Pokémon Gelb, Pokémon Gold 2mal (1 mal von nem Freund), Pokémon Silver (speichert nicht), Pokémon Smaragd, Pokémon Trading Card Game, Donkey Kong, Mario &luigi:Superstar Saga. N64 F-1 World Grand Prix,ein Motorrad Spiel,Star Wars:Rouge Squadron,FIFA99,Super Mario 64,Mario Kart 64,The Legend of Zelda:Majoras Mask,Mario Party 2,>BANJO KAZOOIE<,Banjo Tooie,>DONKEY KONG 64<,Pokémon Stadium und Pokémon Stadium 2. Wii Mario Kart Wii, Mario&Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario All Stars 25 Jahre, Wii Sports, Wii Party, Mario Party 9, Donkey Kong Country Returns, Go Vacation, Sonic Colours, Sonic&Sega all Stars Racing, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. brawl,New Super Mario Bros. Wii,Pokepark 2. NDS+3DS Mario&Sonic bei den Olympischen (Winter-)Spielen 2008+2012+Vancouver 2010, Pokémon Schwarz, Pokémon Weiss2, Pokémon Perl, Pokémon Soul Silver, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart 7, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros.2, Sonic Generations, Sonic&all Stars Racing Transformed, Mario Party DS, Sonic Rush Adventure, Luigis Mansion 2, Fifa 10, Super Mario 64 DS, Animal Crossing:New Leaf, Pokémon Ranger:Finsternis über Almia/Spuren des Lichts, Pokémon X, Sonic Lost World, Super Princess Peach, The Legend of Zelda:OoT3D, TLoZ:Phantom Hourglass/Spirit Tracks,Mario Tennis Open. Lieblings Mario Charackter Luigi,alle Donkey Kong Characktere außer Kiddy Kong und Tiny Kong,Toad und Koopa. Top 10 Videospiele 1.Banjo Kazooie, 2.Donkey Kong 64, 3.Pokémon Soul Silver, 4.Super Mario 64, 5.Mario&Luigi:Superstar Saga, 6.TLoZ:Majoras Mask, 7.Pokémon X, 8.Mario Party 2, 9.Luigis Mansion 2, 10.Banjo Tooie. Bilder Galerie thumb|Nicht erschrecken,Luigi! thumb|Super Mario 3D World thumb|left|250px|Toad in Action. Spiel Wertungen Hier mal eine Wertungen zu Spielen. Spiel: Wertung: Metascore: Super Mario Bros. 91% 90% Super Mario Bros. 2 86% 81% Super Mario Bros. 3 95% 89% Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels 82% ? Super Mario Kart 84% 82% Mario Kart 64 93% 88% Mario Kart Super Circuit 80% 78% Mario Kart Double Dash 85% 91% Mario Kart DS 87% 87% Mario Kart Wii 89% 91% Mario Kart 7 92% 90% Mario Kart 8 97% 95% Super Mario Land 83% 87% Super Mario 64 95% 92% Donkey Kong 64 99% 91% Diddy Kong Racing 93% 90% Banjo Kazooie 99% 92% Banjo Tooie 94% 93% Mario Party 70% 86% Mario Party 2 95% 89% Mario Party 3 87% 92% The Legend of Zelda(NES) 86% 86% Zelda 2(NES) 74% 85% Zelda Alink to the Past 88% 95% Zelda:Ocarina of Time 89% 96% Zelda:Majoras Mask 95% 91% Paper Mario(N64) 89% 93% Paper Mario:Die Legende vom Äeonentor 94% 91% Super Paper Mario 82% 87% Paper Mario Sticker Star 92% 85% Mario&Luigi Super Star Saga 97% 92% Mario&Luigi Zusammen durch die Zeit 79% 88% Mario&Luigi Abenteuer Bowser 85% 90% Mario&Luigi Dream Team Bros. 96% 92% Pokemon Rot/Blau/Gelb 91% 90%/88%/90% Pokemon Gold/Silver/Kristall 94% 90%/90%/92% Pokemon Feuerrot/Blattgrün 76% 90%/88% Pokemon Rubin/Saphir/Smaragd 93% 90%/88%/90% Pokemon Diamant/Perl/Platin 90% 87%/87%/90% Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver 96% 91%/91% Pokemon Schwarz/Weiss 77% 86%/86% Pokemon Schwarz 2/Weiss 2 86% 88%/89% Pokemon X/Y 94% 89%/93% Super Mario Galaxy 90% 91% Super Smash Bros. Brawl 91% 93% Mario Party DS 88% 88% Mario Party 9 81% 81% Kauf-Liste WiiU+Mario Kart 8. Kategorie:Benutzer